


Anthurium and Morning glory

by enigmaticme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Eventually though, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, SOMEONE TELL ME IF I'M TAGGING THESE RIGHT, Smut, Tentabulges, Vague mentions of the other trolls and the kids, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticme/pseuds/enigmaticme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of Vriska x Karkat chapters, written at my leisure. It begins with the first confirmation of flush, followed by the "first time" after an almost spoiled date, ending it with a rather horrifying discovery in regards to their doomed time-line, and the exact reason WHY it was so. And then they spend an after-life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A matter regarding flush

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

CG: ALRIGHT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME THAT FOR ONCE IN YOUR TUMESCENT, FROND-SHEARING LIFE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH ME THAT *DOESN'T* INVOLVE A VERITABLE DIFFUSION OF YOUR SOCIAL PROBLEMS?

AG: Oh my god, Karkat, 8reathe, 8reathe Karkat. Seriously, it's almost like you LOOK for reasons to have a conniption! 

AG: And 8esides, you're the only one who ever listens anymore, jeez. 

AG: Hmmmmmmmm.

CG: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M ON A CONSTANT, PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE FEUD WITH MY PAST AND FUTURE SELVES. 

CG: OH?

CG: WHAT'S THAT?

CG: YOU'RE AN IRROCONSILABLE DOUCHEMUFFIN WHOSE ENTIRETY OF BEING IS A WASTE OF GENETIC MATERIAL? AMAZING, HOW ABOUT YOU BUSY YOUR STEM IN EVERYONE'S FUCKING BUSINESS. HELL, I'LL START US OFF! LET'S JUST ASK *EVERYONE* HOW THEY'RE FEELING, BECAUSE I JUST GET THE FUCK OFF ON MASOCHISM OR SOME SHIT. 

AG: Karkat. 

CG: IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE *I* DON'T HAVE THESE PROBLEMS, OH NO. 

CG: ALL OF MY SHIT IS UTTERLY FUCKING PERFECT, DIDN'T YOU KNOW?

CG: EVERYTHING IS JUST. SO. DAMN. GREAT.

AG: KARKAT!!!!!!!!

CG: WHAT!?

AG: I just needed someone to talk to, okay? 

AG: I can tell you these things, 8ecause while I knoooooooow you're an asshole, you're not THAT 8ad of an asshole. 

AG: You know?

CG: WELL

CG: OKAY, FUCK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS SOMETHING SERIOUS TO BEGIN WITH?

CG: LIKE, IS IT SOMETHING YOU EVEN WANT TO THROW OUT ONTO THE PROVERBIAL FUCK WAGON OF HTML AND STUPID FONT?

CG: BECAUSE, MAGNANIMOUS AS I AM I KNOW, I CAN SET UP SOME FACE TIME I GUESS? 

AG: That'd 8e nice.

CG: OKAY, SO

CG: WHERE EVER YOU WANT TO MEET UP???

AG: I'm in my 8lock of the meteor. I'd really rather not leave it just now. Capiche? 

CG: UGH, RIGHT OKAY. FINE. I'LL BE THERE ON MY OWN TIME THOUGH. CAPICHE?

AG: Fiiiiiiiine, 8ut you know what they say a8out keeping a lady w8ing. 

AG: :::;D

arachnidsGrip [AG] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

      Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this shit is getting too much. Squeezing the bridge of your nose like it's a fucking stress-relief doll, which it may as well be at this point, you shut off your husktop. More problems, more idiots to take care of. You'd almost find Vriska Serket pathetic, if it weren't for the sheer amount of bullfuckery she's been up to. Mostly literally, now that you are remembering Tavros. Okay, maybe not THAT literally, Nitram was kind of fucking useless with his waist paralyzed and all of that. Sad fucker, he didn't deserve that, but there was no point in either seeking admonishment or retribution for Vriska. She did that on her own anyways. 

You take a moment to sit back in the chair, sighing softly, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Sleep was the enemy, always had been. Though it wouldn't fucking kill you to relax a bit. Which you threaten your future self to do. And your future self will promptly deny, his rebuttal being something clever like "HEY, NO, FUCK YOU." What an ass. 

Standing up, you take extra time in observing everyone else. Kanaya and Terezi were busy with their humans, and you just fucking KNOW you should be too. Not like you have a limited amount of time though, that timey-wimey shit is chock-full of the nutritious stable time-shenanigans that keeps the continuum nice and healthy. Too bad it's going to die soon anyways. Not that you would know that, you've got a spiderbitch to cajole out of depression. 

To the average troll, she certainly wouldn't have SEEMED like being depressed, but you know her type. You know it, because it is almost entirely parallel to your own. The difference being, you recursively  shell up your mental walls, keeping everyone out and away from your personal bullshit, because let's face facts, that's exactly what it is. Bullshit. But she flaunts whatever small amount of redeemable detail she can, distracting from the staggering amount of crippling self-doubt and anguish. Not that it fools anyone, on either accounts. 

Like you said, or thought rather, before, you would definitely think about pitying her, were it not for the fact that she apparently has other irons in the fire. And she's totally unstable. Which actually makes you pity her more, god damn it.  

You continue your way to the teleporters, each one having a different symbol on it. You briefly look at yours, silently aching to just go in THERE instead. Alas, you really don't have a choice on the matter. Stepping on the Scorpio symbol teleporter, it whisks you away, recognizing your signature as one SHE'S expecting. 

There's always that...trepidation when dealing with Serket. She could make you jump through hoops and dance the macerena if she wanted. You trust that she won't, lest she feel the more vengeful of the Scourge Sister's wrath. Also, while they were usually pissy towards each other, you knew that her wantonly using her powers would only serve to push away what few people actually still had a small bit of the pestilence called friendship. That's not the case however, as you find her ensconced in her respite block, curled into a tight ball and on the verge of tears. It makes your heart ache. 

But you know better, you know better than to patronize her with that shit. Because she'll think it's a game, or think you're lying, or think you're mocking her. So instead of sweeping her off of her god damn feet, you seat your happy ass right next to her, rubbing her shoulder in an entirely platonic manner. 

"I'm weak," she says.

"THAT WINS THE AWARD FOR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID. AND YOU'VE HAD SOME DOOZIES IN YOUR TIME SERKET," you retort. 

She's still for a good while, just letting you continue to stroke her arm. 

"No one likes me. They're all either afraid or disgusted."

"THAT'S A FLAGRANT FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT," what was her deal anyways? Serket was usually so annoyingly perky and confident.

"I can read your thoughts right now, you know."

It was always kind of cute...wait what?

She sits there for a moment, looking up at you incredulously.

Uhh...Shit. You're in the proverbial woofbeast house now.

"UM, WELL WHAT I MEAN TO SAY-"

"Think, you weren't saying anything."

"WHAT I MEAN TO *THINK* THEN, IS-"

You kind of just stop talking and trying to explain yourself, as her arms wrap around your waist. It's rather needy and desperate, as if she thinks you're going to run away if she lets go. Which makes sense, considering that you thought about doing so, though out of embarrassment rather than repulsion.  Tentatively, you place your hand onto the top of her head, just...carding your fingers through silky hair. You always had a thing for short haired trolls, but for some reason Vriska's is beautiful to you. It's long and jet-black, and you would love to just get lost in it and she's still reading your mind, isn't she?

"Yep," she says as if reading your mind, oh wow, whoa what? She can do that? What a novel idea.

"PLEASE STOP DOING THAT."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE A PERSON'S LAST REFUGE IS THEIR THOUGHTS. AND IT'S MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMN IDIOT." 

She begins crawling up your body, shifting up ever so slowly, like she has you in her cliche as fuck web. Lightly, just so lightly, she nuzzles your neck, and you find yourself closing your eyes with a sigh. 

"I just want to hear those nice things. No one ever thinks nice things a8out me."

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? SO FUCKING DOCILE AND NEEDY AND SHIT, WHAT IN THE BLACKEST OF FUCKS HAPPENED?" You're both concerned for her well being, and distrusting due to the fact that it feels like she could just push you over and start laughing at your stupid ass for blushing like a fool. 

This thought, like all the others, is read by her. And she frowns, just slightly, against the skin of your neck. As if to confirm that, yes Karkat, you're an idiot and this is all because she wants to feel you up for reasons entirely based around feeling someone up, I.E. affection, she swings her leg over you. Effectively straddling your lap, arms crossed around your shoulders, affectionately nipping at your jugular. It's all feeling rather heady, and you can't exactly think straight. She pulls back a bit, resting her head against your sternum, lazily tracing circles into your chest. She is mindful of her horns, however. 

"Karkat, do you pity me?"

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND, WHY ASK?"

"I want to hear you say it."

You reel a bit, still so fucking unsure of what her ploy is. Should you trust her? If you confirmed it, you would be leaving himself open for assault. It'd be open fucking season and Karkat Vantas would be the one hunted. On the other hand, if you denied it, it would probably utterly wreck her. Ugh, this was just so sudden, and you aren't fully prepared for a concupiscent altercation. 

"YEAH," you say after the longest time.

"Why?"

In an instant you think of all the reasons. All of them. From her monstrous lusus who's only second to Feferi's in being horrific, to her utterly pathetic warpath through life and her failed relationship with Tavros.  It was all there in his head as he attempted to coagulate the information into an aesthetically pleasing speech. 

It's all in vain however, as she sighs happily, reminding you that she can STILL read your thoughts. Pert, blue lips go to you neck again, sucking just so and oh god why does it take so little to make you putty in someone's hands?

"I think I feel the same, nu88y," she says, grinning against your throat. 

She looks up to you, her back arched slightly to accommodate your height differences. And you kiss her, short and sweet, just on the bottom lip.  A little bit of blue lipstick comes away, sticking to your lips, and you can't be bothered to wipe it off. Later, you debate wiping off the fucking mess of kisses all over your neck and face. You do, in the end, but there's nothing for the hickies and bites. 


	2. D8 night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is an utter failure at the dating game. Vriska makes up for it for him.

Shit. Fucking hell. God damn it why?

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are such a god damn idiot. But that's not news now, is it? However, you're awarding yourself the "this Karkat in this point in time is the biggest jackass forever" medal. It comes replete with an honorable mention of every single god damn thing you're doing wrong. For example, this is by far the WORST movie you've ever thought to show someone you were romantically inclined towards. Well, you've only ever been romantically inclined to one person your entire life. And she's kind of sitting here, looking bored as hell. 

Vriska Serket, confirmed matesprit at this point, though you're almost absolutely certain you 1. do not deserve her and 2. bore the living shit out of her like there's no tomorrow. 

"Karkat, what the hell is this 8ullshit?" she asks so flippantly, in the way you've become accustomed to recently. 

"LOOK, FIFTY FIRST DATES IS A GREAT MOVIE, AND IF YOU WOULD JUST PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR WASTECHUTE AND ACTUALLY FUCKING WATCH IT, YOU WOULD ENJOY IT TOO." 

You're aggravated. Not because she's not enjoying this, but because you're disappointing her with it. And that is the most heart-rending thing you could possibly do to anyone. Especially one you have the hots for. You are ALSO aggravated due to the fact that you've never done anything more than kiss the ONE time. 

"Keep it up nu8s, you're reeeeeeeeally scoring some major 8rownie points with me right now." 

Oh and look, more hurtful words that you're JUST now realizing you said. You make a point to admonish your past self once this whole altercation is over. You also plan to give your future self a really hard time once you start dealing with his bullshit. Because fuck you, you're an ass. 

You grunt in retort to Vriska, keeping your eyes engaged onto the screen. Your attention is no where NEAR it, however. Shifty eyes dart towards the girl next to you, and you are so fucking scared she might notice. Idiot you are, though, you can't and won't stop. Has her skin always been that nice looking? Fuck, she just swallowed, now you're staring at that beautiful throat. Your lips would be so great right there. She pulls her hand up, scratching at her top lip just so slightly, calling attention to both her lips (though you had already been staring those down at every fucking convenience possible) and more importantly, her hand.

As she settles it back on top of the reclination mattress, you can't help but feel the desperate urge to rest your own on top of it.

So you take a deep breath, swallow some apprehension, and do it. 

==> Be the spider troll

Your name is Vriska Serket, and god damn it you wish he'd just go for it. You've been sitting her watching this jackass movie for girls for like, what, an hour????????

It's cute that he's shy about this, and while you are too kind of, you really just wish he'd man up a bit. You keep giving him little signals, though a quick skimming through his head tells you that he is utterly clueless to most of them. Like when you grab some popcorn and eat it, then languorously lick the butter off of your fingers, practically fellatiating them! Can you say cluuuuuuuueless? 

After a while, you just start getting tired, and sort of give up on him for tonight. It's okay, you're patient. He does surprise you, however, when you feel a slight weight on top of your hand. A wicked grin curls onto your face, and you feel sort of triumphant over this small victory. You decide to revel in the spoils.

"Karkat, what are you doing?"

"WHAT? OH, SORRY, UH, I DIDN'T SEE YOUR HAND THERE. FUCK, I'M AN IDIOT." More self-degradation. Adorable. 

He tries to move his hand away, and you click your tongue oh so slightly. He knows what that means. You both have been building up your signals to each other. You BOTH know what the other is trying to say or do, even without manipul8tion powers. That makes you happy. It has been, for the most part, a stable relationship. Slow as FUCK, but stable. 

He leaves his hand there, and you continue the movie with renewed interest, wondering if he'll try anything else. At one point, he removes his hand, faking a yawn and putting hs arm around your shoulders. What a dork! But it's cute, and you lean against him, resting your head on his shoulder. You can seriously feel the heat radiating off of his skin, though if it's because he's a mutant, or because he's just embarrassed as all hell is up for debate. 

The credits roll, and you're aware of the fact that neither of you were honestly watching it in the first place. Not that it mattered. You got some closeness with Karkat, a fucking hurdle in some regards, and you're happy with that. Neither of you have to sleep in your cocoons that night. You'd swear him wrapped around you was nearly as gr8 as sopor.


	3. Sexy times with Vriska Serket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should say it all.
> 
> The ending was inspired by a picture drawn by http://afyasco.tumblr.com/. Though the pairing itself was John/Vriska, I found it applicable in this situation.

Things have settled down. They kissed, held hands, sometimes even cuddled. All in private of course, though eventually everyone else put the pieces together, noting on how peculiar it was that they were BOTH always absent at the SAME time. What an eerie coincidence! 

Regardless, things eventually went along as they normally have. Which was nice, for a while. Karkat was always one for keeping status quo, but Vriska....

Vriska: Resist getting 8ored with complacency. 

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you FAIL miserably. Oh it was nice when Karkat and you go along your cutesy little d8s and he's always so damn gentle and nice........

But you need something exciting for once, which is totally reasonable! Karkat, cute as he is, is still one dense motherfucker though. All throughout your relationship, you've done NOTHING but hint and prod and guide him to making the most logical conclusion that there could possibly be: You want to bone. Pretty bad. 

At first you would, whenever he was within your general proximity, take off your over-shirt. He APPRECIATED it, of course. Something about how he disliked long-sleeves? You paid close attention to how he would stare after you, and while you did enjoy the thought you gleaned off of him, it was still a bit too...chaste. It was always "God she's beautiful" or "she has such lovely skin". And while that was nice and all, you want passion, that fiery asshole that could peel paint off with his yelling. Oh god you want to hear him SCREAM your name, to push you up against the wall and-

Well it was all rather moot. He was just a big, sappy dunce! Albeit an adorable, sort of handsome dunce that you pity immensely, but a dunce all the same. So you decide to step it up a notch, glorious that you are.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AG: Karkaaaaaaaat.  
CG: YEAH? WHAT IS IT VRISKA?  
AG: >::::o  
CG: WHAT?  
AG: You didn't say it.  
CG: ....  
CG: I SAID IT ONE FUCKING TIME, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO MAKE ME KEEP CALLING YOU THAT?  
AG: Yeeeeeeees.  
AG: Do it, come on! It won't kill you!  
CG: I HONESTLY DO NOT FUCKING WANT TO.  
AG: If you don't, then I'm going to pout. You wouldn't want that, would you....darling?  
CG: ....FINE.  
CG: HONEYMUFFIN.  
AG: ::::D  
AG: Such a good 8oy. My good 8oy.  
CG: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A GOD DAMN BARKBEAST, HOLY SHIT.  
AG: 8ut what if I told you I had a gr8 reward for you? Hm????????  
CG: WHAT KIND OF REWARD?  
AG: Karkat, that would 8e telling, now wouldn't it?  
CG: YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO MAKE ME WORK FOR A REWARD THAT I SUPPOSEDLY HAVE ALREADY EARNED?  
AG: Oh come on cra8catch, lighten up a little.  
CG: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT.  
AG: Karkat, shut the fuck up and meet me in my respite block. I have something for you.  
AG: :::;D  
CG: OKAY, FINE I'LL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT.  
AG: <3  
CG: ....  
AG: Do it.  
AG: Do it, please?  
CG: ........<3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: You dork.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat: Stop being oblivious to Vriska.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and with most things, you fail horribly to do the previous command. Oh sure, you were aware that she had SOME ploy up her sleeves, but whatever it was, it was going to be a surprise, on that he was certain. 

You stand up and away from your computer, and immediately everyone else in the room stops what they're doing and looks at you. 

"GO1NG TO GO S33 YOUR G1RLFR13ND K4RKL3S? H33 H33 H33 >:]" You just roll your eyes in retort. Sometimes you wonder what it would have been like, following your initial flush crush, going through with a relationship with Terezi. Not very often, and not because you're unhappy with Vriska. You think you would have hated it. She's been looking more and more depressed lately, though you have no idea why. Surely it's not because she lost that small sliver of a chance you two had together, that's utterly fucking preposterous. You're not all that great, and she'd be a fucking fool to think otherwise. Anyone would, really. She's been spending a lot of time talking to that Dave human recently. Actually, Kanaya and her are really the only ones who HAVE been talking to their kids. It's strange, Vriska and yourself have just been so...busy, you never really had time for them. 

Without another word to anyone, however, you leave the main area. Stalking towards the teleporter that you are oh so familiar with, Vriska insists on hosting your saliva swapping escapades. In more ways than one. This time, however, she's not within immediate eye-shot. Which would have confused you, had you been unaware of the fact that this is clearly a ploy for SOMETHING. You walk around, following a particular path, which is to say the only path. Was that....candle glow? There's a sinking suspicion in your heart, but you keep going regardless. You find yourself at the door of Vriska's block, the faint amber glow of candles pouring out from behind it. With enough trepidation to ALMOST weigh down your steps, you open the door.

Karkat: Be your matesprit. 

You stop being Karkat for long enough to be Vriska instead! What a gr8 transition, you think. Or that's what you would think, were you able to comprehend things on a metaphysical level. Which you are not.

What you CAN comprehend is the way Karkat is ogling the shit out of you right now. Which is completely reasonable, considering the fact that you are currently in your skimpy fairy outfit. You are splayed out over an absurd human bed, freshly alchemized, one leg crooked up high, your arm propping up your head.

"Hey Karkat." You feign confidence, pretending like this is the most casual thing in the world to you. In reality, you're about to freak the fuck out right now. What if he thinks you're ugly? What if he's put off by this forwardness? Bluh, liking someone is just so fucking hard. You nervously adjust one of your stockings, a faint blue blush creeping up your face. You attempt to hide it by lowering your eyelids in a way you believe is sultry, purring just slightly as you beckon him closer.

"HEY, UH, VRISKA." You can see it's doing SOMETHING to him right now at least, as he's blushing just as much as you are right now. You spare his thoughts for the moment, looking at the tells all across his face and body. You make it look like all you're staring at is his crotch. He notices rather quickly. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY DID YOU....CALL ME...." He trails off as you remove a spaghetti strap. The cloth itself was inconsequential in reality, but the implications were numerous. 

"I said I had a reward for you, didn't I?" feeling rather pleased with yourself, and a smidgen more confident, you curl your finger towards yourself, urging him forward. He complies without the least bit of resistance, though he's still looking at you incredulously. As if this is some sort of huge ruse, and you'd snatch it all up as soon as he gives in. Like you're that cruel. But the way he's looking at the absolute territory of your thighs, the skin showing between your stockings and dress, god that does something for you. 

Your face turns bright blue, and you quickly pull your dress down to cover your now uncoiling bulge. Ugh, fuck you Karkat, fuck you for making you embarrass yourself like that. You look up at him, and he's studying your face with cold calculation. What's he thinking? You want to find out right now, but you also want to enjoy the mystery of it. Maybe he's imagining what he could do to you? What you could do to him? That sends a small shiver up your spine. You sit up on the absurd human mattress, comfy as it is, and spread your legs out. 

"Come closer darling." you purr. 

And he does. 

Vriska: Become the bumbling idiot moving in your general direction. 

You become Karkat, and yes, you are about as coherent as an idiot right now. There is that part of you that wants to take her this instant and do all of the things going through your lurid think-pan right now. And fuck, she definitely is giving you some pretty strong signals. But at the same time, you didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. Or, god fucking forbid, DISAPPOINT her. Crippling self-doubt begins playing in your head. Doubts you are almost entirely certain Vriska is immediately aware of. 

Long, slender legs wrap themselves around your waist, pulling you against her. THAT'S when you realize she's not even wearing panties, christ! She's threatening to stain your pant's zipper, as she grinds herself against it with her nook and bulge, biting her lip then moaning exquisitely. 

"If you want it Karkat, take it." She says, staring you down straight into your eyes. It's lusty for certain, but there's a slightly hopeful edge. And a doubting one. She's just as scared as you are right now, and that fact makes your heart swell. Dipping into your knowledge ENTIRELY derived from romance novels, which is actually fairly applicable in this situation, you move forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. You pull back, getting on your knees in front of her, soliciting a slightly curious look before it clicks to her. Her eyes widen somewhat, and her legs curl themselves around your head, drawing you in closer to her crotch.

You pull the skirt of her dress up, eyeing the bright blue hue of her completely unsheathed bulge, and you bring your face up to lay a gentle kiss on it. It immediately curls itself around your cheek, leaving a slight trail of cerulean. 

"Ooooooooh god, Karkat, what are you doing?" her hands lace themselves through the top of your head, carding through your hair. It's quite soothing. Your face feels really hot, and there's a knot in your stomach, but you keep going anyways.

Gripping her at the base, you give the underside a long, languorous swipe with your tongue, from whatever isn't covered by your hand to the very tip of it. She stops looking at you, instead just laying back to let you get to work, her breathing hitching wonderfully. You stroke her bulge, letting it straighten out, slick bodily secretion lubing your hand. She lets out a low, throaty moan, and her legs urge you closer, forcing your arm into an awkward angle. 

"VRISKA, THIS ISN'T REALLY A COMFORTABLE POSITION."

"Wha....oh! Oh god, I'm sorry!" She uncurls her legs from you, looking utterly ashamed of herself. It reminds you of just how similar you both are. Just a couple of kids, really. succumbing to hormones and heartstrings. You wipe your hand off on your pants, they were already ruined anyways, standing up to move over her. You lock eyes with her, and there's an unspoken conversation going on between the two of you. It's okay, you tell her, it's okay to make mistakes or mess up. Because I love you. The whole thing happens within a couple of minutes, but it felt like sweeps of boring into her. She's pulling at your shirt now, while at the same time pressing her chest up against you, lips mashing against each other. She's all litheness and angles, not really all that filled out but neither are you. 

==>

You are now Vriska again, and you're practically melting. He holds you, cherishes you, loves you with everything he has. His lips press against your skin, burning you in more ways than you can describe. He takes off his shirt, and you almost can't keep your hands off of him enough to actually let him take off his pants. Almost. He stands there in front of you, naked with the exception of his suits print boxers. You would laugh at him, if it weren't for the fact that right now he has the warmth of his hands up your dress, rubbing the inside of your thighs. You wrap your arms around his neck and practically start BEGGING him to just fuck you already. But he's having none of it today, opting instead to kiss your neck in that soft, tender way you are already completely familiar with. Familiar, but not unpleasant. You close your eyes, holding onto him, and there's the sound of shifting cloth. 

A small gasp leaves your lips, you mind filling with the bright red feeling of his bulge. You shift your hips a bit to let yourself acclimate, and he slowly grinds himself into you. Your legs wrap around him again, and pull him in deeper, disregarding most of the pain. You're all too familiar with pain, and you're ready to be done with it forever. Still, he tries being gentle, tries taking it slow, and it drives you crazy. Then he continues rubbing your skin, feeling your thighs underneath his palms, kissing and suckling on your neck. Normally you would NEVER let anyone have this much control over you, but for the moment your need overpowers your pride, and you let him do as he pleases. Not that you're not enjoying it IMMENSELY. You do, however, push your hips up against his, grinding down on his bulge in an attempt to get him to move faster. And it works, holy FUCK does it work. 

You're wrapped around him like a spider has her prey, and you're absolutely loving it. 

He continues to rock his hips into you, each thrust making your stomach bubble up with a warm but pressing need. His eyes are closed, and that is just not going to do. 

"Karkat, look at me." 

And he does, without hesitation, the sparks that were in his eyes slowly fading into affection. He leans forward, kissing you again, sucking greedily on your bottom lip. He does not by any means stop fucking you though. Well, he would call it making love, but that's besides the point. Connotations and what not. Not that you were pondering any of these things anyways, because currently you're about three fourths of the way to an orgasm. And you'll be damned if he isn't going to make you explode that last quarter of the way. His hand snakes its way down your front, grabbing your bulge in a soft, but firm grip. You keen for him, clenching down on his own bulge, as he works you into a drooling mess. You think, for a moment, how he has the advantage here. His own nook is rather unattended to, and you can't help but imagine burying yourself into that tight warmth. These thoughts end up being your downfall, however, and you let loose an absolutely filthy moan. Bright cerulean coats his length, and he's just about to pull out of you when your legs tighten around him, holding him there. 

He looks confused at first, but that doesn't last long as you continue rutting against him. You milk his bulge for all it's worth, and he whimpers adorably before rocking so hard into you, your horns hit the wall. He pulls out, and there's a lasting warmth in your stomach as he flops down beside you, totally spent. You take a moment, then turn over, laying your head on his shoulder, just like you know he likes. 

"That was....gr8 Karkat."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME, HOLY SHIT." 

"Mmmmmmmm."

"Hey Karkat?"

"YEAH?" 

You grin at him, moving to straddle his lap. He looks at you dubiously before you lean in, biting his ear.

"Only seven more to go."

Genuine fear splays across his face.  
It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say that this is my first time EVER writing fan-fiction, and I am almost entirely bothered by how it turned out. But I'll err the path of being non-committal and say that I'll get the hang of it eventually. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm...so sorry. Just so so sorry though.


End file.
